pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. Smoky Progg Picture Hey, I'm sorry to edit your user page, but I couldn't figure out how to private message you. I could definitely upload a Smoky Progg picture though once I dig out the digtal camera. ---me_just_in I'll just put that here Prezintenden(babble) 11:35, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Try to make it a better quality one than the one already on the page.- Greenpickle(talk) 17:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Heh, of course, I'll probably get a better quality picture uploaded to the site by next Sunday, (sorry for taking so long, but I usually have a busy week). ---me_just_in HELLO, GREEN PICKLE! for more, see Black Pikmin Sub-articles Say, do you happen to know how to make these sub-articles? I need it for the notes for Olimar and Louie, and I thought they go like this: [ Example/Journal ]; ( withought spaces, obviously) however, this doesn't seem to work. It just makes a new page. Do you know how to change that? -Prezintenden(babble) 14:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I checked one of the ones already done, and there's ' ', so just add that in the main article, which will link to /journal and /notes. It seems to use Template:Notes. Oh, and to show code without it doing strange things, put around it.- Greenpickle(talk) 16:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help, but I've got a new problem now: it says 'sales pitch', which doesn't fit to enemy articles. I've tried typing 'enemy', 'piklopedia' and a few others, but that doesn't show any effect. Did it say 'Louie's notes' where you looked up? If you tell me the page, I could figure it out myself. ::Well, I'm just doing this to organize the enemy articles and make it a little more professional, so it's not that urgent. -Prezintenden(babble) 17:41, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think we have a template for enemies like that yet. I will try to add it to the one used for treasures. I researched a little on how it works (apparently it's a 'parser function'), and should be able to adapt it.- Greenpickle(talk) 16:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yay, it worked. On the beast page, type ' ', and put the notes in Enemyname/olimar and Enemyname/louie.- Greenpickle(talk) 16:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) : Alright! Thanks for the help. I'll get right to the articles.-Prezintenden(babble) 14:01, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Mario wiki Are you Lario on the Super Mario Wiki? :No. Why do you ask that? - Greenpickle(talk) 19:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because his famous logo is a Green pickle. :::I like him/her already. - Greenpickle(talk) 21:10, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sysop You do have sysop rights now, correct?- 16:41, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Bureacrat, actually. Somehow. Go and choose Bureacrat or Sysop from the box to check who's what. I knew that Revan bureaucrated you guys, and sysoped me, but I wasn't sure if Angela demoted you or kept you guys bureaucrats or what, and I was just making sure you and Prezintenden had administrative rights 00:58, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Gate I'm not quite certain, but I think that your picture here is corrupt. I've uploaded a few of those accidentaly. Could anything go wrong if they stay in our database? And also, there are 14 picture in Challenge mode now... I think.--Prezintenden(babble) I fixed it by reverting it. I think I accidentally started to upload two at the same time and then cancelled one, or something. Thanks for noticing. I'll update my number of Challenge Mode pictures when I get around to filling in the gaps. Formatting This should be rather trivial to you; I just didn't find any other help. I need to get rid of these lined boxes. I wondered if there is some kind of coding shortcut. For example: I am citing a poem or something, and format it so that the text is fairly centered. That results in a box I just can't get rid of. Is there some way to make it manage itself in this centered text formation without having to make unpatterned spaces? Thanks in advance.--Prezintenden(babble) :Leaving a space at the beginning of a line is what you do to enter code, and using a set amount of spaces would mean different resolutions would have it off-centre anyway. Use the tags. OggHandler Hello. Can you give me some more information on what OggHandler would be used for here? What sort of audio files do people want to upload? Are they short snippets that might count at fair use or whole shows or something else? Angela (talk) 06:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't think she'll check my page, so you should add that to her talk page here. Oh, and we will need to write a copyright thing, and should probably do so for screenshots too. ::Did that (I dislike having unecessary/outdated posts from me here). I won't be a big help with making pages about copyrights (we'll have christmas holidays on the 20th, so I'll look into some more on functions, but I'll just remind of the "notes"). I will be glad to add them to the articles in any case, so I can help there... I've been starting to mistype my name. Those "n"s are becoming a nuisance.-- :::You haven't heard of the OggHandler anymore, have you?-- ::::No. I've just put a reminder on Angela's talk page. :::::Please test it here. If it seems ok, we can install it on this wiki. Angela (talk) 01:38, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mine gives a "Not allowed adress of file" message. I hope it's a temporary problem. Do you have the same?-- :::::I get the page, and it's got the play icon, but clicking it does nothing. However, the entire site is kind of broken at the moment, with Localsettings.php errors showing up on the header for the actual page, some pages, such as Special:Specialpages, showing only errors, so I think we should wait until the site is fixed before expecting OggHandler to work. ::::::Okay, the page now shows, but it won't play the file.-- I get that too. I'll reply at User talk:Angela :I think it's working this time. If you use Microsoft Internet Explorer, you may have to click something to say you accept the content before it will play it. There's a box (click "i" or "more") to select alternative players since you might not have all of them installed. Let me know if it works now. Angela (talk) 12:37, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I know I'm going to forget this any minute; so, incase your not sick of hearing this yet: happy birthday. I see you did the Favicon. It's still the same, but I think I'll have to reset the browser first.... The errors that bitmap is inducing bothers me. Would you have any ideas? As a side note, it also alters the colours (yellow is grey and blue is red; no connection with opposing colours).-- :Where exactly did you learn my birthday? Because I don't know yours... I have put it in a number of places, so just wondering. And what bitmap? To show the new favicon (if you still can't), reload and bypass the cache, which is different for different browsers. For Firefox it's ctrl+shift+r, but that's the only one I know. ::Yeah, I did that right after I wrote you. I use IE, even though everyone I know recommends FF. I've just got used to it. ::I read your comic (and forget to comment, which I will do now: great ideas; the gradient of the horizon is interesting, haven't seen a programme do that yet), and then somehow came across the picture with odd number of the seconds. Should you be interested in mine: 16.03.1993... Yeah, not quite as spectacular... ::And to the bitmap; I meant the favicon, but I changed it to an GIF a few years ago. The picture is should be about 5 years old, and with my memory, who knows what I did with it. I do know that it didn't mess things up from the start.-- :::Does everything work now for you, then? ::::Well, if I don't edit it, yes. ::If you don't mind, I need you to answer a question yet again: what am I doing wrong here? I had the same problem with R.O.B. head. The only thing you edited was add a "Thumb". What did I oversee? -- I only added Thumb for that other image because it was part of the image title. This one is just Image:-93Nouveau Table.png. I have a question about Gamefaqs. Is it copyright to take images from there and put them here?(Via "save picture as" and then upload image, I don't know how to do that either so please tell me how.) Or is that only for the Gamespot images?Pikdude 16:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Whether the GameSpot images are copyrighted or not, don't use those as they have a watermark. The GameFAQs ones are user-submitted, so they are free to use (in fact, I submitted most of GameFAQs' Pikmin screenshots). Video game screenshots can't be copyright, anyway, as they are copyrighted by the game creator by default. :To upload, choose Upload image/file from the toolbox at the left hand side or go or .